


I Am Hinata Hyuga

by Amber96Anime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Seduction, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartache, Kidnapping, Mild Language, Slow Romance, Yandere Hyuuga Hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber96Anime/pseuds/Amber96Anime
Summary: Forget everything that you think you know, about Hinata Hyuga.She is no longer the girl you thought you knew.





	1. Not Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel there is a Tag, Warning, Character or Relationship that's needed and I've failed to add it, then please (Nicely) let me know what it is and why it's necessary to add it. Thank You.  
> +++  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the series, it's plot or characters - I'm simply using them for fun.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own any images that I use - They are only for the sake of enhancing the story.  
> +++  
> A/N: It's mostly AU, so, Canon Events may or may not happen in order. (We'll just see where it goes, ne? Lol)

 

 

 **[Prologue]**  

 

 

_My training began when I was 7 years old._

_I was the Heiress of the Hyuga Clan,_

_The Eldest Daughter of Hiashi,_

_Being raised to one day inherit the responsibility of the Family Head._

 

_The problem was that I was too weak,_

_My body.... frail._

_Much to everyone's distaste._

 

_It didn't matter that I was young._

_Only, but a child still...._

_With the potential to learn and grow stronger with time and age._

 

_My younger sister, Hanabi,_

_Who was only 2 at the time,_

_Showed a much more promising ability than me._

_Despite the five year difference,_

_It was decided that she was worth more of their effort, affection and time._

 

_When I turned 10, Hanabi was 5._

_As I was not living up to the Clan's expectations,_

_Our Father decided for us to have a duel,_

_The winner - Will become the Official Head,_

_And the looser - Promptly disavowed._

 

_Because I didn't wish to bring harm upon my cherished sibling,_

_Nor did I wish such cruelty upon her,_

_I intentionally neglected to defend myself to my fullest extent._

_I let her win._

_The resulting factor was - I'd lost._

 

_The disapproving gleam in my Father's eyes did not go unseen,_

_I knew in an instant,_

_That I would no longer be acceptable in his eyes,_

_No matter what I chose to do from here on out._

 

_A year passed after that,_

_I was the family outcast...._

_The clan treated me differently._

_They no longer looked to me in pride,_

_They hid their true feelings behind masks of false smiles._

_When outsiders were around - they acted like nothing changed,_

_Once we were out of direct sight - cruel reality bared its two-faced head._

 

_They said I'd never amount to anything._

_They told me that I was worthless; pathetic._

_The only reason I'm allowed to remain here is because of my Father's position._

_And even that's barely holding on by a thread._

 

_If I had been anyone else's child,_

_I'd of been cast aside a long time ago._

_If not for the fact that my Father is the head of the Main House,_

_I probably would of never gotten a second glance._

 

 _Sometimes I wonder --_ _If it wouldn't of been better...._

_To of been completely cast aside._

_Not just by my Clan,_

_But by my Father._

_My cousin Neji too,_

_He despised me even before I was tossed away._

_I can't decide which one is worse,_

_Neji's fierce hatred...._

_Or Father's cold disappointment._

 

_Often times I find,_

_That within the compounds walls,_

_I feel suffocated,_

_Claustrophobic._

_I need to escape,_

_To get out,_

_Gather enough space around me to breathe._

 

_And then...._

_That was when I'd met **HIM**._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created on [4/20/2013]  
> Published to AO3 [3/11/2018]


	2. Victim of Circumstances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P - Hizashi Hyuga. A good man who sacrificed himself for his brother.

 

 

**[Hinata's POV]**

 

 

Since a young age, I was always burdened with the expectations of others and the problem with that is that, their expectations are what they wanted for me, not what I wanted for myself. 

Sure, I went along with it all, mostly because my father had looked so pleased with the prospect, so.... proud. I wanted to live up to his ideals of what a proper Hyuga should be. I enjoyed being the one to put a smile on his face and get a compliment of praise - Sadly. That didn't last for very long. 

I wasn't as strong as they thought I should of been - They didn't think I knew this, but I did. I often overheard whispers of the Elders to my parents whether or not I'd be able to fall into the leadership role they were all shoving me towards. My father of course, instantly snuffed out such rumors, confidently proclaiming that ' _That just wasn't true and that the potential for greatness was just not prominent yet_ ' which would raise my hopes a bit, only for them too to be squandered after they left the room and my parents left to themselves. 

' _The girl hasn't been fighting up to par and the Clan is becoming restless. If Hinata doesn't begin advancing soon, we are going to have a coup d'etat on our hands and suffer the same fate as the Uchiha's had in the past_ ' 

' _Give her some time, she's still young. Nothing is certain, for now, let us simply pray that she will become stronger. She is the Heiress of our Clan after all, she has the capacity within her_ ' 

' _Having the capacity isn't the problem here. If she can't live up to the name of the Hyuga and be strong enough to one day lead this Clan..... then..... she may as well of been born into the one of the Branch Families. That is unacceptable, especially from a child of mine_ ' 

This dampened my confidence in both my abilities and position. Try as I may to endure the harsh training, my body was still weak and I continuously failed. Father would always end up looking down on me in shame and anger - He failed to notice that this harshness was slowly breaking me and my heart. He slowly became more distant, cold and disappointed. 

I am no longer what brings the lights of joy and pride into his face and I know that I never will again no matter how hard I try from here on out. I bet he wished my younger sister Hanabi had been born the eldest of the family instead of me, hell, he'd of probably taken Neji as his son before even entertaining the prospect of  dealing with the reality of my existence. 

Shaking the thoughts from my head, resisting the dire urge to cry.  _No, I won't let them do this to me_.  _I will not allow myself to become a victim of my family's shame or a strangers abuse_. How is it my own fault for not living up to what they expect of me? For being different than how I was meant to be? For something so completely out of my control, how is it that I am the one at fault for it all? 

No. That is not my fault. I know that now. 

But there is one thing I may be at fault for and I can't shake it no matter how hard I try. I got my Uncle Hizashi killed. And for that, Neji will forever despise me. Despite how unintentional and unfortunate it was.... I suppose in the end,  _ **we are all just a victim of our circumstances**_. 

If only I hadn't been born so frail, if only I'd of had the strength my family so desired for me to have.... then it wouldn't of happened. I wouldn't of gotten myself kidnapped, despite how unintentionally unfortunate it was, I'd of at least been able to properly defended myself somewhat. Of course, even if I had been, I was still a child faced off with a group of adults.... I probably would of been captured anyways but who can say for certain? As it stands, none of that matters, because the memories will forever come back to haunt me. 

 **+++**  

 _There was to be a visitor from the Kumogakure village, who came to sign a peace treaty with Konohagakure;_  Or at least, that had been what we'd all been lead to believe in the beginning. 

_I was sitting outside the walls of the compound with its opened gates, alone as I usually found myself, taking a moment to breathe after having my studies finished for the day. The day that had been filled with a clear blue sky, warm summer breeze and the welcomed heat from the afternoon sun. Just another one of those lazy and unsuspecting days that I'd usually be unwinding under._

_Then something unusual happened. T_ _here was a man, dressed in the attire of another village casually walking down the path that lead past the estate. My initial instinct was to jump from my seated spot and run into the safety of the compound_ -If only I had followed through on that feeling at the time, then perhaps, all of this could of been avoided -  _But the stranger had unexpectedly started talking to me, calling out with a "Oi", startling me.... I hadn't expected that._

Why couldn't that encounter of been like every other? Where the passersby would walk past me as if I didn't exist and I'd hide away until they'd passed? Of course, perhaps it was my fate... am I forever meant to be hated by my own people? 

Yet another example of being a victim of circumstance. Nothing good has ever come from talking to a stranger... least of all, an unknown adult. That day though, things were about to get far more worse. 

_"Little girl, would you by chance happen to be a member of the Hyuga's Clan?"_

_The look of him on closer inspection had me wary, everything about him screamed 'DANGEROUS', his chakra concealed and eyes filled with malicious intent._

_Suspicion filled me abruptly and I wanted to run again, yet when my eyes met his, it was as if my legs had been locked in place, feet as one with the earth below me. I couldn't move and a tinge of fear I felt from realizing this made it difficult to think properly and panic began to rise within my chest. I nodded curtly to him without a verbal response, not that I'd of been able to had I tried._

_He then asked for the details and secrets of the Byakugan, masking it as curiosity but I saw through that and shook my head violently in refusal, knowing it was one of the many secrets that only members of the Clan were permitted to have the knowledge of._

_He seemed to of been displeased with this and his eyes narrowed dangerously. At this, it seemed as if I could suddenly move again and backed up slowly a few steps until I stood in the center of the gate's opening and giving me a full side view of my house, not taking my eyes off the predator before me, knowing that once I did, he could strike faster than I'd be able to counter._

_The sound of a door closing from within the grounds caught my attention and in the split second I turned my head and saw who it was, I screamed out as loudly as I could - Which thankfully was very loud. "UNCLE HIZASHI!!!"_

_Suddenly, there was a hand over my mouth and I jerked back, only to be grabbed roughly and locked into the vice grip of his arms restraining me, even as I thrashed around in his grip...._ _then there was a hard blow to the back of my head.... and everything went black._

_When I woke again, I was being carried over a man's shoulder and moving at chakra enhanced speeds through an array of tall tree's. I had never been outside the village before this point, so I had no conceivable idea as to where I was or how far away from Konoha we'd actually gotten._

_As quickly as I could gather some wit about me, I began struggling once again, activating my Byakugan and counting a total of five other men surrounding me and the one with a firm hold over me._

_"Quit struggling girl. Don't make this harder on yourself than it has to be"_

_Focusing my chakra, I found that the ropes on my wrists were absorbing and strengthen from the amount of chakra being poured into it that would normally break apart ordinary rope - These men came prepared, this was a planned abduction and not a spur-of-the-moment impulse. Which means they calculated the risks and since I'm not dead.... they need me alive.... for now._

_Realizing that I have yet to be gagged, I took my chance to see if I could rattle them even if only just a little, "Who are you people? What do you want? What is kidnapping me going to accomplish?_ _"_

_Course, I already have an idea. They're Kumo nin, They want the secrets to my Kekkei Genkai, I'm a Hyuga and they think I have the information that they want.... and they'd be right. Can't let them know that I'm onto them though._

_When I continued to struggle, he got angry with me and stopped abruptly, the others following his lead, dropping me without any hint of caution and I cried out from the pain shooting up by back because of it. Tears forming in the corners of my eyes as I glared up at the man who only smirked down at me with a sadistic gleam in his eyes._

_"I thought I already told you. Don't make it worse on yourself"_

_"You'll never get away with this!!"_

_He snorted, a evil smirk on his lips. "Yeah? And whose gonna stop us? Those pathetic excuses of Shinobi back at the Hidden Leaf? Those pansy's have no clue what it means to be a true Ninja. They are so terrified of war that they were willing to sign a peace treaty with us to avoid it but they were being deceived and they couldn't even see that" His laughter rang out and I felt sick for a moment before finding the deep offense to his words and turning it into anger._

_Because if I don't get angry, then I'm going to break down.... and I can't do that, not here, certainly not now.... not in front of them. Time to fake it until either someone from the village comes for me or I find an escape on my own._

_"Do you have any idea who I am? I am Hinata Hyuga, Heiress to the Hyuga Clan. My father is Hiashi, Head of the Main House. My Uncle Hizashi knows you have me and he's probably already gathered enough Shinobi to hunt you down with.... and once they find you, they are going to kill you" I need to act more confident than I am. Need to make them think I'm not as terrified as I know I am._

_He snarled, bending down and getting directly into my face. I could smell his foul breath and it made me want to curl back in pure disgust, onions, garlic and anchovies. "Listen here girly, you wanna know what happened after you screamed for help and I knocked you out? Your 'uncle' turn tail and ran away like a scared little doggy. Nobody is coming to help you, you're all alone out here and our prisoner... so it'd be best if you didn't tempt me to be vicious with you, Princess"_

_You've been vicious this entire time. Jackass. "_ _You're a damn-f*cking dirty liar!!"_

_He blinked at me in surprise, as if he couldn't believe the words that had just been spouted out of my mouth and I smirked, at least he is capable of being unnerved. It means he's human..... and human's bleed._

_In a sudden burst of rage, his hand shot out and he struck me across the face with what I assume to of been 50% of his actual strength.... hurt like a bitch._

_"Shut up before I decide to gag that foul mouth of yours"_ _The only thing foul here is your breath._

_Before I got the chance to say anything more, I was picked up with little to no exuded strength required and once again flung over the guy's shoulders. I really hate this position._

**+++**

_Hours later, when we finally seemed to of gotten where he was heading, we went trough an entrance that lead underground and I got_ _manhandled by more than one guy as they untied me, dragged me into a dark room, where I was then forced onto a metal table and my hands and legs were cuffed onto it. I tried to struggle them but they only seemed shafted against my skin, turning the delicate flesh of my wrists an angry red. I tried screaming out again but was only met with silence._

 _With every moment that passed by, I could feel my chakra draining from my body and I didn't like it. Less chance of escape this way._ _I have no idea how long I was actually there for, though, I'd assume it was a good long couple of hours because I wore myself out and despite myself, I ended up crying myself to sleep._

_When I awoke again, I was still completely alone and that would of been fine, if not for the fact my stomach began to rumble.... I was taken before lunch and I haven't eaten anything since. Not good. Speaking of human needs, I doubt that when the time comes, I'll be denied the ability to use the bathroom. I'll try not to think about that until I need to._

_It wasn't until I felt like my hunger was going to kill me that someone finally walked in through the door. It was one of the other men who was in the group that took me and he was holding a piece of bread and a cup of liquid that I hoped was simply water. He strode over to me and held the cup to my lips and gruffly commanded me to "Drink" then once I complied, he did the same with the bread, "Eat"_

_What was annoying was the fact that I was eating directly out of his hands. Ugh. Although I'll thank my lucky stars that it wasn't the same man who hit me that was doing the feeding. Once both were gone and I was satisfied that I wasn't going to be starved to death, he left the room and the light that had been flooding in through the opened door left with him after he closed it back up again. Damn it, I missed the light.... barely even a scrap of it managed to find its way in through the cracks at the bottom of the doorway._

_Even more hours later, a_ _nother man came through the door, he was different than the one who grabbed me and the one who fed me, he was an evil looking man who had this glint in his eye.... I didn't like it, it looked worse than even Neji's harsh gaze. Dear God._

_He pulled out a lot of medical equipment and began interrogating me. When I gave him the silent treatment, he stuck a needle into my arm and injected a liquid that made me feel like I was burning alive and screamed my lungs out._

_This process continued in various methods, every time I refused to answer or gave them a smart-ass comment, I was introduced to a new form of pain and torture. It was not pleasant or fun._

_Once he was done questioning me for the time being, he started drawing blood and taking hair samples, which he then began using in some kind of freakish experiment._

_I didn't know what to do since I couldn't fight back._

_I didn't know where I was in the Elemental Nations other than being underground and left in the darkness._

_All I knew was that I was trapped..... with seemingly no way out._

I remember thinking to myself over and over again, _'If only I was stronger.... if only I was more confident in myself.... if only I'd run from that stranger...... if only...... if only...... of only I could become greater than all of them, then things like this wouldn't happen and maybe then I'd of finally earned my Father's respect' It became something of a mantra to me until the point where the pain made it impossible for me to think about it._

_My vision blurred in and out of consciousness, they continued to try and obtain the information from me but I'd been too scared and in agony to speak at all. When they became angry, they slapped me across the face some more and tears would pour out without warning._

_Slowly, ever so slowly, it felt like I was going mad. Whatever ounce of rationality was lost to me and I was on the verge of loosing my sanity. If they kept pushing, I just knew that I would break.... and once that happened.... I don't even know what would happen next._

_Unfortunately, I found out about the bathroom situation.... they wouldn't let me off, so they brought me a bucket. Probably the most horrifying thing that's happened. Keh._

_When they finally let me rest again, I fell asleep in an instant. No telling when I'd get the chance to again.... especially with them popping in and out at now random intervals. Sometimes a few minutes, hours, seconds.... who knows.... I didn't and that's probably just how they wanted it._

_At some point that I can't exactly recall properly, I heard the sound of my fa_ _ther's voice as it boomed through the entire area we were in, he was calling for me but my voice was hoarse and I couldn't find the strength to answer so I let some of my remaining chakra flair - That was more than enough of a signal - He found the room I was in, he un-cuffed me and carefully carried me back down the hallways where I spotted the bodies of the fallen Kumo nin._

_I smirked as I remembered telling them, that my father would kill them. He should of listened instead of smacking me around. Bastard._

_Falling asleep in my father's arms, when I next awoke this time, I knew I was safe and in a hospital room back in the Hidden Leaf Village._ _My wounds were treated and I was made to stay there for a day or so to recover, all the while, believing that once I was released I could go back home and everything would go back to normal._

_I was wrong._

_Wanting to find Uncle Hizashi after I could leave and thank him for finding my father so he could rescue me but when I asked for him, the servants looked away as if in pain and refused to tell me anything of merit. Confused,_ _I went to find Mother to see she was with Neji and Father and a few of the elders, all looking rather distressed and as if they were in total shock._

_"What happened?"  they all turned to me in an instant, Neji's eyes were what caught me the most, being filled with utter pain and torment, with a fervent hate that was obviously directed towards me. I didn't understand what could of set him off this time._

_"Hinata.... dear, you shouldn't be out of the hospital yet" Mother stated cautiously._

_"I was released, the worst of the wounds were healed and the rest will go away on their own. I wanted to come home and see everyone, and say my thanks to Uncle Hizashi"_ _Practically everyone seemed to of tensed as I spoke but I still hadn't understood why. "Where is he anyways? When I asked for him, nobody would give me an answer" Blinking at them, "_ _What's going on? Where's Uncle Hizashi?"_

 _Neji's eyes narrowed and he turned away.... I swear I saw tears running down his face that he seemed reluctant to show._ _My eyes widened at this but before I could voice any concern---_

_"Hizashi is Dead" Father spoke bluntly._

_I was taken aback, eyes going even wider than before, shock now engulfing me as well._ _"What?.....Why? How?" I was genuinely confused and saddened by this news. Not Uncle Hizashi._

 _Mother spoke again, her face distressed and voice saddened. "_ _Since the treaty between the Kumo village and ours was broken not a day after it was signed, due to the death of the men who had you abducted. Kumo has demanded your Father be killed, but Hizashi sacrificed himself in order to protect this Clan and Village"_

_I felt tears forming in my eyes and turned to Neji who still refused to look me in the eyes._

_"Neji.... I.... I'm so sorry, I didn't know---"_

_He scoffed,_ _That felt like a stab to the heart._ _He stood up from where he'd been kneeling as he wiped the tears away, the then walked right passed me without a word, slightly brushing our shoulders in a fast and painful manor that it took some effort not to flinch or even call out an indication that it had in fact done so._

 _I turned on my heel and watched silently as he made his way out of the building._ _My heart felt heavy.  I_ _ts my fault? Of course it was.... if I hadn't been so careless and dared to have the amount of backbone I shone while being a captive..... then maybe Uncle Hizashi would still be alive right now.... and maybe then..... Neji's hate towards me and the head family might not be so intense as it is right now. Before, it was just mild... this, this takes the cake._

 _Sighing to myself, I quickly went to my room and I mourned his death the rest of the night. And Neji's_ _been mourning ever since._


	3. Product of Loneliness

 

**[Hinata's POV]**

 

 

Winter has always been my favorite season, only now, instead of simply loving the ability to play in the snow, sitting by the fireplace with a cup of cocoa and watching out the window as it blankets everything in the purest of whites that I've ever seen, it now reminds me of something special - Sentimental.

The day I first met the boy, named, Naruto Uzumaki. 

**+++**

_It's hard being stuck somewhere, when you don't actually want to be there, surrounded by people you don't want to be near. It's even harder being stuck somewhere, when nobody actually wants you there, surrounded by people who are only pretending to care._

_They think, I can't see they're being fake._

_They think, I don't understand the weight of my situation._

_They think, I can't hear their malicious words._

**_They're Wrong._ **

_However. They know, there is nothing I can do about it anyways.... so in that respect...._ _they're right._

My jaw locks at the thought, despite it though, I continue to sit here among them, listening silently to their idle chatter and bloviating. A plastic smile adorning my lips, making my cheeks burn enough to know that I've been stuck here for at least four hours - That seems to be the only way I can tell, how much time has lapsed between these paltry gatherings, that the Main Branch seems so intransigent about having at least three times a month - It's exhausting and boring but I'm not allowed to complain, not as an esteemed member of the Head Family, the Hyuga Household no less; Leaving early would be nothing short of scandalous and disrespectful in their eyes -  _As stupid as that is_.

So I sit there, my eyes hidden skillfully under my bangs to hide the enmity in them - that is until someone dares get close enough to look at me directly, then I close my eyes into what one could call either  _'fox eyes'_  or  _'shifty eyes'_  because it gives off both the impression of being friendly despite the lack of friendliness and the sense of not being comfortable enough around it, to stick around for very long. I've found that it saves me a few extra hours of incessant mingling.

I was wearing a dark grey kimono with a black ribbon around my waist, tabi on my feet and zori neatly on the floor at the entryway. The pillow I was kneeling on wasn't uncomfortable but not all that soft for my liking -  _still, I'm not allowed to complain or I'd become even more of a disgrace in my family's eyes_  - the formal dinner had ended a while ago but everyone was still here as if there was nothing else in the universe they could possibly be doing besides ass-kissing, brown-nosing and bootlicking.

The most disconcerting aspect of this entire ordeal, was that I was expected to act as if I personally enjoyed any of this, pretend I'm superior above all else and be victim to their pathetic ploys to obtain favor within the Main House - Favor I'm not even permitted to grant in the first place, they know this of course but they still do it out of respect for my father's position.

**It's sickening.**

By the time the party had finally begun dwindling down, I was finally able to relax somewhat and actually breathe a sigh of relief, even as the last two or three stragglers continued to badger my father. They assumed that, by staying later than the others, it would somehow cement into our minds that they were more loyal than the rest and that should we ever have need of anything, to call upon them first -  _As if that were going to happen_  - They don't know my father at all.

Then finally,  _finally_ , I was allowed to leave once I caught sight of my mother, who gave me the discreet nod of approval I've been dying for all night. For the first time that night, I flashed a genuine smile towards her - I love that woman, she's the only real support I get.... behind father's back of course. I understand why. Its comfort enough to know she still loves me, even if father doesn't anymore.

Just as I'd hurriedly gotten up, slipped on my zori and padded my way across the compound's long hallways, that lead first past the training field and then onto the living quarters, I caught sight of a very familiar person beating the practice dummy with unrelenting strength and power.  ** _Neji_**.

I paused just as I came upon the opening that lead from the hallway, directly into the dirt paved area, there was nowhere to hide between the large gap that was the entryway and the rest of the hallway. Once I stepped a foot further, I would be in plain view, he would see me.... and then....  _I don't even dare consider the possibilities of what may happen once he does_.

We haven't spoken since the incident, he rarely ever looks me in the eyes anymore.... when he does though, it's with a suppressed rage that refuses to calm. A type of rage I suspect will never calm, nor should it. It was his father after all who was dead, that's all that matters - His fury is justified.

I failed to notice however, that he had been training with his Byakugan active. He already knew I was here, had known I was coming once I stepped into his radius of sight.  _Thinking back on it now, I suppose there was really no point in hiding but I couldn't really help it at the time - I wasn't mentally prepared to face Neji yet, to hear the cruelty of his words that were sure to come upon having me, for once, completely alone, without so much as a servant at my side to prevent anything from escalating beyond a simple scowling glare_.

"I know you're there"

I flinched at the sound of his voice, oh how I'd missed his voice, shame that that same voice would no longer be directed towards me, with the same warmth that it used to, before all this happened. Back when things were normal....  _I know it could never be that way again and that knowledge alone breaks my heart_.

Taking in a deep breath, I found a single ounce of courage and took that damning step forward, instantly becoming drenched within the pale light of the moon. Truly it was a sight to behold, especially as it reflected off the surface of the powdered snow littering the ground, trees and fencing surrounding us, it made me want to smile, only remembering why I'd stepped out into the open against sane judgement had me holding back my momentary delight.

My eyes roamed until they locked onto Neji's form next to the dummy, his fists and forehead were bandaged, breath coming out in quick and uneven huffs, his breath visible with every exhale, cheeks tinted in a red hue that may of been a mix of his physical exertions and the bitter chill of the cold. He was wearing the typical Hyuga Training Attire, his hair was tied back into a high ponytail, his bangs framing his face as perfectly as if he were a woman (never tell him that) the veins surrounding his eyes rescinded as he deactivated the bloodline limit, our clan's Kekkei Genkai, the main source of our reputable power.

"There's no need for you to hide yourself, I promise, I won't attack you for merely passing by"

It was as if he could read my mind, part of me hated that I was so easily read, as if I were an open book with every thought and emotion written clearly across my face for all to see. It's a miracle I manage to get through days like tonight, forced to deal with the other members of the clan who want nothing more than to gain favor and privileges not common to the Branch Families - Or perhaps, it's only with Neji that I am so easily seen through.... part of me almost doesn't mind that, or at least, I didn't used to mind it, now I just find it unsettling, unnerving. Another weakness to add to the list, the long list containing all my failure and shortcomings.

Biting my lip for a moment, trying to once again gather myself, see if I can't put on another act of being strong and not anything like a mouse that's scared shitless of the cat in front of it, waiting to pounce, to kill, to feed upon my misery.

"I-I simply" Clearing my throat and locking my fingers together, speaking with the same practiced polite yet distant tone of voice I use when facing one of father's more political guests who can't seem to take a damned hint. "I simply did not wish to disturb your training. It would be a shame for your skills to falter due to a momentary distraction"

"Hn"

His eyes narrowed, as if sensing the difference in my tone and words but thankfully he didn't mention it, even as he nodded and continued his training as if I never interrupted him. Glancing up into the sky once more, staring up at the twinkling stars and wishing I could reach out and pluck one out, perhaps even slip it into my pocket, save it for a raining day -  _Like that could ever happen_ , it's the same as if I could go up into space and walk on the very moon above me, higher above than anything else at this moment.  _Yeah, that'll never happen_.  **When the world is ending, that's when that'll happen**.

Smirking to myself at the thoughts that went through my mind, biting back a laugh, its amazing how often I can amuse even myself without really meaning to. Taking in a deep breath, I turned on my heel and continued my way passed, thinking that would be the end of that.... I was mistaken.

"You know---" I paused just as I made it to the other end, my head turned only to him only enough to know I was listening, should he be looking to see if I was. "---despite my personal distaste for the Main Branch Family, it is still my duty, my destiny to protect you even at the cost of my own life."

I winced at that, knowing that he truly only remains here because of a sense of obligation to the clan and in memory of his late father. "Don't forget that and don't you ever dare to forget the cost my father paid for your sake."  _I won't, don't worry. I never will.... I can't_  "Why don't you just make it easier for everyone involved and quit now, save us all a lot of future pain, don't become a ninja.... just live out your life as the prestigious heir of the Hyuga bloodline as a normal civilian would"

I didn't respond, tears pricking at the edges of my eyes, threatening to spill over if I dared to make a peep. With the last of my resolve, I left without looking back, making my way again but only now a sense of claustrophobia seeped into me and it felt as if I could no longer breathe.  _I needed to get out of here, needed to escape, someplace far away from here_.....  _but where is there to go?_

When I saw the front gates, that's when I felt the draw to leave hit me again and without much thought, I ran. 

**+++**

It probably wasn't a smart idea to leave without the proper attire for wandering the night in the dead of winter, but I couldn't find it in me to care at the moment. The cold felt good, gave me a sense of tranquility and calm I haven't been able to feel since my Uncle's death, unfortunately the dry air finally took its toll on my lungs, the cold seeping into my small frame and grating on my fragile body.

At some point, I'd found myself on an empty road far from my house, void of anything but the flicker of the street lights illuminating off the snow and the wind rustling against the tree's. I liked the quiet that blanketed the area around me, nothing like the noise of our dinner guests mulling about.... I enjoyed it, so much so that I felt the need to sit down and revel in it for as long as I could. A stream of silent tears cascading down my cheeks as I remembered my conversation with Neji, as I remembered the look on his face when I was told my Uncle was dead, as I remembered that no matter what happens from here on out, Neji is no longer my friend.... he will always hate me.

Perhaps it is my own destiny, to be despised and hated by my own family, to be the cause of so much pain and hardship.... if it is so, if it is my fate.... then should I do as my cousin says and quit? Live on as a civilian instead of dragging everyone down with me, in my quest to become a ninja?

But then what would I be? Would I turn out to be, nothing more than a shell of a human being, that can't do anything for myself? Would I be used as nothing more than a tool of the Hyuga clan - just a simple and pretty marionette whose strings can be wielded and controlled by those snakes from the party. Surely then, that would be the death of me.... yet what is there I can do to change that?  ** _It's too much, I'm just one kid....._**

What felt like hours passed as I continued to cry, before I noticed the sound of snow crunching under shoes, then an unknown voice broke through the silence, startling me more than I dared to outwardly show.

"What're you doing here?"

Looking up, to see a pair of concerned blue eyes and was forced to blink a couple of times to register the shock that was his vivid yellow hair - It was a rarity to see such a color, of course she'd seen blonde's before, but none quite as bright nor fine - His skin was fair, say for six whisker like marks protruding across his face, three of equal size on each cheek, yet somehow, they seemed suited to him in a strange yet wonderful way I couldn't vocalize. He wore a long red scarf around his neck, a coat and shorts -  _Wasn't he cold? maybe he didn't mind._

"If you keep crying, how am I supposed to find out?"

He saw me crying? How pathetic,  _I truly am the disgrace my clan surmises me to be_. The least I can do is maintain my dignity right? Unfortunately for me, I didn't seem to possess any right at this moment. "I..... I----" Before I had the chance to gather my thoughts, he continued.

"Where's your house?"

Shaking my head quickly,  _No. I don't want to go home yet. Not right now.... I don't think I'd be able to handle it---_

He sighed, "Oh well, come on. Let's go" He took my hand into a firm grasp, yet it was surprisingly gentle as he helped me to my feet and began running with me in tow. We were going in the wrong direction yet he seemed so certain, I didn't have the heart to mention it; we continued to walk for a few miles and during that time, he kept trying to get me to tell him where I lived but all I could do was try and calm down as best as possible. If I was to be returned home at this late hour, crying no less, I have no doubt that any member of our household that saw us would mistakenly believe that he was the source of my tears... and not them.

The entire time though, he just kept smiling at me - It was blinding, as if I were looking directly into the sun - I couldn't understand it. How could a single person smile so much as if he were doing so for the entire village? Or maybe on the off chance, he was simply just smiling enough for the two of us.

I liked the thought of that and after I was able, I gave a small smile in return. It seemed to please him, because it only made him smile all the more.

After a while, we managed to get back to the compound by going the very very long way around. As usual it was large, dark and void of all warmth. The large and foreboding sign on the front of the main gates, held the kanji for 'HYUGA' inscribed onto it and I got shivers down my spine at the sight of it - If it had been caused by the cold or my own discomfort of the large encampment, I didn't know - Perhaps there hadn't even been a difference.

"You live in a big house like this, and you're crying?"

Frowning at him, I took my hand back from his hold, my face heating up at the idea we'd been holding hands this entire time without really thinking about it - I'm certain that would be looked down upon as inappropriate behavior for the Hyuga Heiress.

"It's not what you think..... that has nothing to do with why I was crying"

"Do you have someone here who loves you?"

I nodded to him in response, not trusting my voice right now,  _my mother and perhaps my little sister but even those two relationships are strained at best._

He seemed thoughtful for a moment, "I don't have anyone, but I never cry. Never!"

 _With the way my clan treats me, I may as well not have anyone either._  I nodded again and he seemed to of taken it to mean I understood, which in a way I did but I don't think it was in the same way he thought it was.

Once he was certain that I was okay, he left, still smiling and waving until he was out of sight. I was left standing there outside the front gate by myself to think about the situation I was in, what I was supposed to do with myself from here on out.... I didn't know just yet but I know I'll have to make a decision soon.

My thoughts were cut short as my father suddenly appeared before me and I bit back a yelp of surprise, "Hinata! You are the important heir to the Main Family! What do you think you're doing?!"

"I--"  _Did he see?_

"For your sake, and for the sake of the Main Family, many people have made the ultimate sacrifice. It's about time you learned of these things."

Letting out a silent breath of relief,  _good he didn't see._  Still, I felt a pang in my chest at his harsh words,  _As if I don't already know? As if Neji isn't a constant reminder to me of that? Is he trying to make me feel even worse about Uncle's death than I already do?_

"Come inside. It's late. You better not catch a cold"

He lead me inside again and the sound of the gate closing behind us sounded so loud in the quiet, making it seem so final, as if I were being consumed by everything around me. I felt claustrophobic again, only this time, there was nowhere to run. 

**+++**

Weeks later, the day we were to enroll to the Academy, I was playing by myself in a wooded area where there is a swing. Then things went south fast when three boys showed up and started bullying me for no reason other than they were jerks.

"Hey, if you're a Hyuga show us your Byakugan!"

"If you can't, don't show your face around here!"

**_Stop._ **

"Your eyes are really creepy."

**_Stop it._ **

"I bet you're actually a monster, right?"

**_Please Stop._ **

Their laughter rang out. "You Byakugan monster!"

 ** _Shut Up!_**  Just as I was about to loose my temper, another boy came out of the woods. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm the future Hokage!" I recognized him from the night I ran out of my house, the one who tried to cheer me up and brought me back. He was wearing the same thing as before too.

"The future hokage?"

"Are you some kind of moron?"

"Prepare yourself! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Two puffs of smoke later revealed tiny chibi versions of himself - They were adorable but not threatening at all. "I'm going to beat you!" one squeaked in a high pitched tone, "Me too!" the other yelled after.

The tree bullies automatically began to laugh, Naruto simply looked shocked - As if he couldn't believe that his attack didn't work.

"Take that!"

Next thing he knew, all of them went at him. One of them punched him in the face by his eye - it's going to leave a bruise there later, one got his nose - it started bleeding and the last one got him in the stomach - He was instantly KO'd and fell back into the snow.

"Hey!" I yelled at them.

**_Why do bullies always attack in groups?_ **

"We really taught this guy a lesson!"

**_You're the ones who need to be taught a lesson!_ **

"What's up with this future hokage?" They all took ends of Naruto's scarf and began tugging on it like a toy. "For being so cocky, let's take care of his red scarf!" They flung it over the high branches and began swinging around on it as if it were a tire swing.

"Stop that!" they didn't listen to me.

"Or what? What are you gonna do about it princess? Helpless Hime-sama" Then they dropped it into the snow and began stepping on it, grinding their shoes into it and jumping all over the fabric.

Growing frustrated, " ** _I Am Not Helpless_** "

I ran at the closest one and rammed him into the snow, catching them all off guard enough for me to throw a punch to him and give him a similar black eye to the one Naruto got. They started yelling once they realized what happened and got angry, the other two got behind me, grabbing at my jacket and trying to pull me off their friend. Even as the boy under me struggled, I continued to hit him over and over until his face was bleeding as well.

"Help! Get her off!"

"We're trying!"

"Agh, she won't budge!"

Pulling up my arm, I rammed my elbow into one of the boys' behind me in the gut, causing him to tumble over into the snow, which caused the other one to pull back in shock. Standing up over the one on the ground, I activated my Byakugan and he freaked out at the sight, " _ **Will You Three Quit Being F*cking Jackass'?**_ " and to the one person who has been kind to me no less?

Their eyes were wide and when they tried to speak, they sputtered, "S-She really is a freak!"

"M-Monster! B-Byakugan Monster!!"

"Let's get o-out of h-h-here!!"

By the time they left, I'd collected the ruined scarf out of the snow and Naruto woke up, raring to go and yelling. "It's not over yet! This time I will bet on an awesome jutsu!" Once he realized they were gone, he slumped back down in defeat.

"Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about it" He tried to run off.

"Wait!! Thank you so much!"

He smiled happily "See you!"

"What about your scarf?"

"Keep it!!" then he was out of sight again.

I couldn't help but smile fondly after him, clutching the red scarf into my chest as if it were the most precious thing in the world despite it's current state but I could fix that. 

**+++**

In the months that passed and we were all attending class together, I noticed all the times Naruto would try and make friends with someone, only to be shot down or cast aside. When he tried to play with the other kids, their parents would come and usher them away while saying cruel things under whispered breaths.

"That kid is no good"

"Have you heard the rumors?"

"They say that he's possessed"

"He's a child of a demon"

"Don't go near him"

"Would you look at that, it's him---"

"He came into my store once, I was afraid he'd scare off my customers"

"Don't leave him alone with your children"

"He's not allowed in my establishment"

"I heard that he killed the fourth hokage---"

"Shh... don't say anything"

"We're not supposed to talk about it"

"Nothing good can come from consorting with him"

"Why is he even in the village?"

"Why does Lord Third allow him to roam about unattended?"

"It would be better if he never existed"

Silently, I would wonder why they were being so cruel to him and when he put on a strong face, acting like none of it bothered him, I'd become angry for his sake. I wish there was something I could do to help him, to make them stop, make them all shut up and regret everything that comes out of their damn mouths.

Some days, I could walk over to him and pretend that I don't know everyone is treating him horribly, since he too acts like he doesn't notice; Other days, he opens up to me about his frustrations and I feel like I'm actually getting to know the real Naruto instead of the strong-front he puts up for everyone else, then I too get to talk about my own issues... and he actually listens, without judgement, which I appreciate.

I learned early on that treating him to ramen is a surefire way into being on good terms with him, I enjoy it very much when it's just the two of us alone. It doesn't matter what we are doing, hanging out, eating, talking, going to the playground or park, swimming at the lake and sitting together during class when possible. Sometimes, when he decides to pull a prank, I'll help him out and when we get caught, he covers for me because he doesn't want me getting into trouble because of him.... it's sweet really.

When the two of us are together, to me, it's like the rest of the world doesn't exist anymore, I don't have to worry about anything when I'm with him. I love that. I love being with him. I love how secure I feel when I'm around him, as if nothing could ever hurt me again.... I often find myself wondering if he feels the same way, only, I'm too much of a coward to ask him. I don't want to scare him off with how attached I've become to him. I fear his rejection.

That fear though, is probably nothing more than a product of loneliness, I've felt so alone for long that.... I'm scared of losing the one person who made me not feel alone anymore.

I've decided. No matter what, I'm going to be here for him. Whatever he needs me to be, that's what I'll be, for his sake. I think.... that maybe, possibly, I might.... no. I know now. I know that.... ** _I'm falling in love with this boy._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created on [7/31/2017]  
> Published to AO3 on [3/11/2018]


	4. Master of Pranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info Copy-Pasted off Narutopedia.  
> Some details were omitted.

                                                                  

 

**[Hinata's POV]**

 

 

The Academy teaches us many things: reading, writing, mathematics, science, geography, etc. These lessons are typically learned in order to facilitate later instruction in tactics and strategy. Students learn the Shinobi Rules: two of the most basic rules for a shinobi are to [1] Always watch your back and [2] Always be two steps ahead of the enemy. They teach us how to strengthen our minds and bodies, and receive special lectures from veteran shinobi. We are taken through the handling of ninja weapons and tools, like shuriken and kunai, learning how to throw and wield them through target practice, as well as instructed on the basics of trap-setting. Academy students are also taught about chakra and how to use it - hand seals. Girls must attend kunoichi classes, where they are taught about other cultures and how skills such as flower arranging will help them to blend in during an infiltration mission.

Shinobi classes can be broken into the basic levels of: 

Taijutsu: The Ninja Academy's equivalent of physical education. In taijutsu class, students are engaged in physical activities to help train their bodies and develop their stamina. Sparring is common.

Ninjutsu: The bulk of what potential ninja learn at the Academy. Students are taught about chakra, how to manipulate it and use hand seals, and ultimately how to use techniques such as the Transformation Technique and the Clone Technique.

Genjutsu: Focused less on how to create illusions and more on how they work. Students are taught how to determine if they are trapped in a genjutsu, and then how to release themselves from it.

Whereas I'm usually quick to pick up and understand my lessons, Naruto, on the other hand is more of what most might describe as a knucklehead. He's always falling asleep during class and is always being yelled at by the teachers; some days he deserves it, other days, he's simply covering for my involvement. 

Naruto loves pulling pranks. Personally I find the majority of them to be sort of lame and not very well thought out, when that happens, I point out to him the flaws of his plans and then make the adjustments necessary to make it work better than originally planned. When the prank turns out successfully, I get rewarded with one of his genuinely happy and grateful smiles, causing me to blush immensely - I'm always happy when I can get that sense of true joy from him, especially while knowing that I was the one who made him that happy. 

After classes are over and sometimes even during our lunch break, I'll take Naruto aside to try and help him figure out whatever it was he was having trouble with (while awake) in class. We practice fighting together as well, both of us were determined to become stronger for varying reasons but still, it was a goal we could share. That makes me feel connected to him in a way nobody else is, it feels,  _special_. 

It was the perfect setup, as if God himself orchestrated our time alone together. 

Except, like everything else, there's always at least one thing that manages to simply ruin everything. In my case, it's a girl from our class..... named Sakura Haruno. She's the same age as us, with long bubblegum pink hair and emerald green eyes, she dresses like any other girly-girl with her little red dress, red head-scarf thing and sandals, she's also a major Sasuke Uchiha Fangirl. That in itself isn't the problem. The majority of the girls in our class are currently crushing on the raven haired and onyx black eyed boy with a bad attitude.  _My only concern is that....._  

Said girl burst through the doorway, panting out of breath, eyes scanning the room until they landed upon the object of her affections. "Ah, Sasuke-kun!!!" Lifting herself up onto her toes as she raised a hand into the air and waved it above her head frantically with a large smile upon her face. Said boy merely spared her a passing glance out of his peripheral vision before scoffing, with a grimace on his face, while his lips contorted into a frown - pulling out his workbook to feign being busy, and more than likely, silently praying that the girl would take the hint and leave him alone. 

**She didn't.**

She immediately ran over to him, completely disregarding the cold reception to her mere presence and pressed her hands against the edge of the desk he sat at. "Would it be okay if I sat next to you?" 

He glared, irritation evident in his eyes. "Hn" 

Again, she didn't seem phased by the response she got and instead her smile widened even further, but before she could begin speaking again, "SA-KU-RA!!!" Ino burst into the room, out of breath and anger obvious if the narrowing of her brows and the grinding of her teeth was any indication. She is also the same age as us, has long platinum blonde hair worn in a ponytail, with bangs framing the right side of her face and cerulean blue eyes. (somewhat reminding me of Naruto) In a similarly girly outfit, she sports a purple high-collared blouse and matching apron skirt, accompanied with bandages on her abdomen and legs, small hoop-earrings and (similar to Sasuke's) white arm warmers.  _ **I doubt that's a coincidence**_.

Her hands became fists as she made her way over to the other girl, her fury seeming to grow hotter with every second that passed, slamming one of them onto the desk in front of Sakura. "You Cheated!!" 

The earlier happy and warm smile that once adorned the pinkette's face morphed and turned into something bordering on sinister and sly, like a minx. "Cheated?" She somehow managed to portray an air of innocence about her despite the contradicting expression on her face. "Why whatever could you possibly mean?" 

Ino's glare intensified. "You tripped me before we got to the building and then you had the gall to lock the entrance door on me!!!" 

Sakura snickered gleefully, one of her hands flat and vertically poised in front of her mouth and slightly covering her nose, eyes filling with malicious intent, her voice taking on a condescending tone - As if she were some snooty adult who was talking to a petulant child who couldn't understand how the world around them works.  "Oh my. You poor dear, weren't you aware? All's fair in Love and War~" 

Ino growled, "Why You---!!" 

I ignored what she said next, my attention now solely focused on the boy before me, the one who - before all this nonsense started - had been working with me on the homework that was due today, since the blonde forgot to complete his and begged me to help him before class started to save himself another lecture from Iruka-sensei. Now though, as all this had been happening, Naruto was staring at Sakura intently with freaking hearts in his eyes, with his hands clasped, quietly muttering compliments that made me both insanely sick and jealous at the same time. 

 _.....Naruto has a crush on her_.   

"Look at her, she's so pretty!!" He sighed longingly.

I managed to zone out the majority of his words but the ones I did hear hurt really bad, as if a knife was stabbing at my chest and I could do nothing to defend myself. Crossing my arms, a pout on my lips, muttering quietly "She's not  _that_ pretty..." If Naruto had heard me, he ignored me as if I'd never spoken. Another stab.

"I'm going to go ask if I can sit next to her!!" 

I balked at that, sputtering, "W-What? Why? Naruto! I-I thought we agreed to sit with each other?" I could only pray that I didn't look or sound as desperate as I felt in that moment. 

"Oh" He turned to me, looking as if the thought just occurred to him, his hand reaching to rub the back of his neck as he smiled sheepishly at me. My heart pounded at how adorable he looked right then, the sensation adding into the adrenaline rush I was feeling due to my uncertainty of the situation, my nerves getting the better of me. "Sorry. I'll sit with you later okay?" Flashing an apologetic smile, another stab hit me.

In that moment, I could literally feel my heart sink into my stomach and my gut twist at the obvious rejection. "---But---!!!" Before I could voice a true protest, he was already gone. I sighed in despair. 

My eyes watered as I watched him stroll on over to the still screaming girls with all the confidence that only Naruto Uzumaki could possess and asked, "Hey Sakura! Forget Sasuke, why don't we sit together?" Smiling that brilliant and dazzling smile that only he could pull off without seeming like an ass but always appearing to be an idiot. 

At this, Sakura balked, eyes going wide with horror at the simple idea of it. She reeled back from him with a screech, "Eww! No!! Go Away Naruto!!"  _ **I hate her**._  

He deflated and Ino laughed, "Yeah Sakura, why don't you go sit with looser Naruto and I'll sit with Sasuke, seems fair to me" All signs that she had been previously distressed melted from her face as she smiled happily. This time, Sakura grimaced, a frown marring her face, "Like Hell!!"  _ **Why does he like her? She's mean to him, ALL the time!!**_  

It was at this point that Iruka-sensei finally walked in through the door. "Alright class, everyone please take your seats, we're going to start" 

Some kids called out their distaste before everyone made a beeline for their desired chair, with Sakura jumping into the seat next to Sasuke before Ino had time to react, with Naruto claiming the one next to her, much to her distaste, Ino's, Sasuke's and Mine. 

Sighing heavily before I felt a pressure on my right shoulder, turning to see Kiba smiling warmly at me, his puppy Akamaru comfortably resting on top of his head and blanketed by the boy's hood. "Don't worry Hinata, I'm sure he'll come around" 

I smiled at him, somewhat grateful for his attempt at easing my pain, "Thanks Kiba" His smile widened, "No prob!" I laughed quietly, I like Kiba since he reminds me of Naruto.... only, not as dense as the hyper blonde. 

Kiba has a wild appearance, he has several physical traits more akin to animals than human - he is human though, I'm certain. - he has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, nails that are more like claws and he also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. His attire consists of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, a hooded fur-lined coat - when the coat is open, you can clearly see his plate of armour and fishnet undershirt - and blue sandals. Akamaru is white with brown tuffs of fur on his ears.  _He's adorable, I love dogs_. Father would never permit me a pet. It grates on me some days. 

Sighing internally, I focused back in on what the teacher was saying. He was talking about how to properly dismantle a wire trap - Boring - Glancing over my shoulder, in the direction of a certain blonde, I caught sight of his sleeping expression, it was beyond cute and I felt my face heat up at the sight of it. 

Quickly turning back to the somewhat finished homework paper with Naruto's name scrawled - not neatly - at the top, I sighed once again, picking up a pencil and filling out the last few questions in his stead. I wished so much that Naruto would of stayed beside me but maybe Kiba's right... maybe Naruto will come around and realize that Sakura's not the one who looks out for him or helps him or is even remotely kind towards him. 

That would be me. I'm the one who stays by your side, not her....  _you big dummy_. 

**+++**

By the time lunch came around, Sasuke made himself scarce -  _smart boy_  - and while the girls went nuts looking for him, I gathered the courage to try my luck. "Hey, Naruto. You wanna head out and snatch up some Ichiraku's for lunch? I'm buying!!" 

At the mention of his favorite restaurant, his eyes lit up and he perked, jumping out of his seat with a large smile on his face. "Ramen? I'm In!!" 

I smiled in turn, internally rejoicing in my silent victory. _LUCKY~!!!_  

My mental party was interrupted, "Hey, if you're buying, can I come?" Spinning on my heel, I caught sight of a sheepish Kiba with a hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I uh.... forgot to pack a lunch.... so---" his voice trailed off, an air of uncertainty about him. 

Shoving back the instinctual desire to groan at the boy, wishing for nothing more than to be ALONE with Naruto.... It can't be helped, plus, he's a good guy and he's supportive of my choice in a lover so.... why not? 

Smiling warmly at him, "Yeah. Sure you can. Come on, we have to hurry before lunch ends" 

At this, he jumped out of his chair with a fist bump into the empty air above him, his canine teeth visible due to the toothy smile. I laughed and the three (four if you count the puppy) of us went rushing to the ramen shop where I ordered a beef bowl, Naruto ordered a round of five pork bowls and Kiba ordered two bowls of chicken, placing one down on the ground for Akamaru who yipped happily while wagging his tail.  _Awwww Kawaii!!_  

Teuchi, the owner of the shop and his daughter Ayame make everything from scratch, so we always know that their food is fresh and delicious. I understand why Naruto loves them so much. 

We spent the next half hour talking and eating our fill, it was so much fun!! The best part? No Sakura to distract Naruto from our lunch date. Yes, I consider it a date and No, it doesn't matter that Kiba is with us.... he's more of a.... wingman, yeah, that's it. He's supportive and hasn't interfered with my attempts to be the center of Naruto's attention, the least I can do to thank the guy is buy him lunch right? Right. 

Feeling rather pleased with myself, that is until I check the time on my watch and sigh. It feels as if I've been sighing all day. "Lunch is almost over guys. We're going to have to go back soon" 

Kiba stood up, stretching his arms out above his head with a rather loud groan and a contented "Ah" letting us all know that he'd enjoyed himself before turning his head and showing off his toothy smile once again. "Thanks for the meal Hinata. Cool hanging out with you guys, I'll head back first, okay?" 

Smiling back at him, aware of what he was doing and feeling very much appreciative. "No problem!! Anytime. See you back in class" 

He nodded, "Right, See Ya!" 

Naruto quickly gulped down bowl number twenty, leaning back as far as he dared and reaching a hand out to wave at him. "Bye!!" then promptly returning back to the bowl in his hands and putting it at the top of his ramen bowl mountain. I smirked with a light chuckle, really now. 

Same as Kiba had done, Naruto raised his arms in a stretch and let out a content sigh before jumping off the bar stool and giving his praises to the chef. "Thanks Old Man Teuchi!! Food's as great as always!!!" 

At this, the man simply smiled at him, shaking his head at being called an 'old man' and playfully retorting, "Stay out of trouble brat" 

Naruto smiled wide, "No Promises~!" 

We all laughed and I paid the bill as we left, I had been walking side by side with Naruto about halfway back to the school before a hand reached out and pulled me to a sudden stop. It took me about three seconds to realize that it was Naruto and I looked at him curiously. "What?" 

He smiled, a twinkle of deviousness in his eyes. "Hey, before we go back.... you wanna pull a prank?" 

My eyes widened a fraction as his words registered in my brain, then once it all finally clicked, I smiled mischievously at him. "Name it, what are we gonna do?" 

He ran over to one of the many alleyways and picked up some buckets of paint, "Oh. I think we can come up with  _SOMETHING_ " He winked at me and I tried to contain my absolute joy. 

This was going to be fun!!! 

**+++**

This was not fun at all. 

Naruto and I were running as fast as our legs could carry us, with him carrying a bucket of paint, laughing his head off. Nothing about this was funny!!! Behind us, are two Ninja's chasing after us with angry expressions on their faces. I'm praying that we get away before they catch us. 

"Naruto! Come back here! When I get my hands on you...!" One of them yelled, I wasn't paying much attention to which one it was. "You crossed the line this time, Naruto! And you dragged the Heiress to the Hyuga Clan along with you!! Do you have any idea how much trouble you're going to get her into?!" 

I groaned. Why did they have to bring up my clan? although I'm technically still a Hyuga, I no longer retain the title as heir to the Clan, I gave that right up when I refused to let my sister be cast aside. As I was cast aside. 

With Naruto still laughing, we all raced off, blinking in and out of sight, bouncing off walls of houses. Our extra secret training was definitely coming in handy, then Naruto stopped short, still holding onto the paint bucket and causing me to skid past him before balancing out again, slightly out of breath.

"Give it up." He yelled at the men who were only now beginning to catch up to us. You're just bent, because you didn't have the guts to do what we do. Do ya!? Losers! Wanabees! You'll never catch us!" 

I nudged him lightly, "Do you really have to taunt them so much?" 

"Of course, or else they'll never understand the difference in our skills" He pointed up to the monument with the four great stone faces, once clean, now covered in drawings and graffiti of various coloured paints. The ones we put on them. "You see? Nobody else has what it takes. Just you and me, cause we're the greatest!! Not some old-timers who's got their faces immortalized in stone.... right?" 

I paused for a moment, wondering if perhaps Naruto doesn't fully comprehend the significance of the stone faces. The faces of our leaders past who died giving everything they had for their village.... minus Lord Third of course, he's still alive and kicking. He's the current leader of the Hidden Leaf, the Hokage of Konohagakure. 

Course, even though I, knowing full well of the special meaning for the monuments existence, I couldn't just sit back and let Naruto have all the fun. It's one of the few things he doesn't try to share with anyone besides me... like our precious time alone together, this is special. 

So I simply smile at him, nodding in agreement despite not really agreeing. "Right" He smiled brighter and I knew that defiling the sacred mountain was totally worth it, just to see that smile. 

Next thing I know, my arm is being grabbed again and I'm being jerked along behind Naruto. "Better run!!! They're catching up!!!!" 

Again as we flee from our assailants, we begin flickering in and out of sight. Naruto lands on the street, then takes off with me close behind, keeping pace and falling in step with the blonde. Seconds later, the two older Ninja's land in the same spot, and take off as well, unaware of the trick we pulled.

"Naruto!"

"Hold on!"

We leaned up against the fence, waiting until the sounds of their yelling get further and further away before dropping the sheet that hid us and began laughing once againwith a hand at the back of his head, only this time, I joined in.

"That was too easy...!" 

"I know!!" 

The next thing I know, a Ninja suddenly appears behind Naruto and I startle for a moment before I recognize him as our sensei, Iruka Umino.  _ **Busted**_. Before I get the wits about me to warn him, Iruka is already leaning in close to Naruto's ear, whispering. "Oh yeah, Naruto!?" 

Naruto jumps up, crying out in shock. He lands on his ass, facing Iruka's wrath. 

"Where'd you come from, Iruka Sensei!? What are you doing here?" He quickly turns his gaze to me in a panic and I shrug at him, not really knowing what to do about the situation. 

Iruka points at Naruto accusingly. "No, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in class." His gaze rises to me, a frown on his lips. "Both of you" 

I wince and avoid eye contact, shuffling my feet against the ground.  _My dad's gonna be so pissed with me when he finds out!! I'm probably going to be grounded for life!! Agh. The Horror!!!_  

"Come on. Let's get back. I'm certain the rest of your class can't wait to see you both again" 

With my head bowed down, I went to follow obediently, not really wanting more trouble than I'm probably already in.... but Naruto of course, didn't have the same inclination as I did. 

"Like Hell!! I'm not going back there!!!" 

Iruka frowned at him, arms crossed. "Oh really?" 

"Really!!" He yelled defiantly. "If you want me to go back to that boring place then you're gonna have to force me!!!!" 

At this Iruka smiled the most devious and sinister smile I'd ever seen on him and Naruto realized it only a second too late that he'd just made a terrible mistake. "Aww Crap!!" 

**+++**

Back at the Academy, Naruto's sitting on the floor, tied up in front of the class while I was simply told to go back to my seat.  _ **Shouldn't of pushed it baka**_.

Iruka's arms were folded in front of him.  _Time for the public humiliation_. "I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto. You failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance, and you're messing up again!"

Naruto humps, looking away very upset.  _Poor baby...._

Iruka angrily points at the class, "Fine! Because you two missed it, Naruto, everyone will review the Transformation Jutsu!"

The class lets out a groan, then the class began to line up one by one. To my annoyance, Sakura's up first.... worst of all, she's talking to herself. Baka. "Alright, Sakura here. Let's do it. Transform!" Smoke comes up around her, then disappears, revealing her transformation into Iruka. Yeah, because that's so spectacular.  _How boring_. 

"Transformed into me." he seemed somewhat disappointed. "Good" and perhaps a bit weirded out. 

She then transforms back, excitedly, raising a fist into the air. "Yay! I did it!! Yes!" she then turned to Sasuke expectantly, did you see that?" He ignored her but she didn't react as she went back to her seat. 

"Next. Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke steps forward then also transforms into Iruka.  _Really?_  "Uh, good." Again, he seemed both weirded out and disappointed.  _Poor man_. Sasuke transformed back, then walks off without a word.

"Next. Naruto Uzumaki" 

Naruto's standing there with his arms crossed, not happy, even after being released from his rope prison. On either side of him is Shikamaru Nara and Ino.

"This is a total waste of time, Naruto" Shikamaru droned, obviously exhausted and in need of another nap despite having slept throughout most of the day. 

"We always pay for your screw ups" 

"Like I care" he muttered, shoving past them.

I glared at them, "Hey, I was there with him ya'know?! We were skipping out together" 

She raised a brow at me and shrugged as if my being a part of the cause for this punishment wasn't important. "Please. We all know he's the one to initiate all those stupid pranks, it's not like you ever try them on your own... you're just tagging along cause you like him. That's all." 

I blushed at the truthful accusation. "W-What?" 

She smirked, "You heard me... lover girl~ everyone knows you've got the hots for the idiot over there.... well" She glanced in Naruto's direction, "Everyone except for Naruto of course" Her voice and face were both so smug I wanted to punch her. 

"Shut up!!" I snapped. 

Shikamaru sighed beside me, "Leave her alone, Ino" 

Ino huffed at him, almost as if she couldn't believe that he'd just said that but she didn't say anything more, so I was thankful. 

Naruto stepped forward and I came back into reality, smiling broadly and cupping my hands over my mouth to shout, "Naruto. Do your best!!" 

He smiled at me, showing me a thumbs up before putting his hands together. "Transform!" Smoke goes up around Naruto, then goes down a little, revealing a naked girl, the smoke covering her chest and private, and blows a kiss at everyone. 

Caught off guard, Iruka balks. "Huh!?" Staring with big eyes, completely shocked before some invisible force knocked him back. Naruto transforms back, laughing and pointing at Iruka and I couldn't help but laugh as well. 

"Gotcha! That's my Sexy Jutsu!"

Iruka began yelling once he caught his breath back. "Cut the crap and stupid tricks! This is your last warning!" 

"Blegh" Naruto stuck out his tongue, pulling down the bottom of one of his eyelids with a finger at the same time in a mocking gesture. At this, a tick mark appears on Iruka's face, "That's It!!" In an instant, Naruto scrambled back into his seat and I snickered behind my hand,  _he is so going to pay for that later_. 

**+++**

Surprisingly, Iruka let me go home with a warning and no indication that he was going to inform my father of anything that had happened today. I didn't really understand why.... until I caught sight of a tuft of blonde hair hanging off the Kage Monument with the paint that now covered it slowly fading from it. 

 _Ah, I get it now. Naruto bargained with Iruka-sensei. He cleans off the mountain and I get away scott free_. As usual.

I'm torn by this gesture, on one hand, yeah I was freaking out about how my family would react (badly, I'm certain) and Naruto knew that.... so he took it all on himself, which is sweet. Really. Yet... I feel bad. I helped ruin the faces, I should be helping him.... course, I know he'd be upset if I tried to.... it would be like he got me off the hook for nothing. Sighing to myself, Jeez.

I decided that I was just going to accept Naruto's thoughtfulness and go home and get some much needed sleep. With a yawn, I trudged my way back to the complex, tomorrow would be the final exams and I didn't want to end up like the blonde and fall asleep during something as important as that.... I can only pray that Naruto will take it as seriously as he can.... or he won't graduate. (Again) 

**+++**

The next day, at the Academy. Iruka-sensei is standing in front of the entire class, looking as serious as can be. "We will now start the final exam. When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on... The Clone Jutsu." 

Naruto put his hands to his head and I felt as if I could read his mind. He's freaking out. Hahaha, poor boy. Each of our classmates went in and came out with a headband before heading outside to celebrate their freedom. 

When it was my turn, I noticed that on the table in front of the teacher, sits a bunch of leaf headbands and I got excited. Once I passed the test, I took one and wrapped it around my neck, smiling to myself as I stepped outside to join everyone else. 

The kids who were already out here were all bunched up, wearing their leaf headbands, happily showing off to their parents. 

"You see that? They called me first"

"I passed with flying colours."

It was as I sorted my way out of the crowd that I noticed my favorite blonde sitting off to the side, on a swing in the shade of the tree, looking over at the others all depressed. My heart sunk,  _Oh no..... he didn't pass..... again. He must be heartbroken._

Some annoying parents next to me were praising their children and once again blocking my path to Naruto. Annoyed, I maneuvered around them.  **Out of my way already!!**

"I'm proud of you son. We all are.

"Congratulations. I'm going to make you all of your favourites tonight. We'll have a feast!" 

Once I finally got closer to Naruto, I had the displeasure of hearing some of the adults bad-mouthing my sweetheart. I wanted to kill them. 

"There, you see him?"

"It's that boy. I heard he's the only one who failed."

"Hmph! Well it serves him right." 

Naruto lowered his head in shame, covering his eyes with his goggles. Is he crying? He is!! Those effing bitches are making the blonde sad!! MY BLONDE!!! 

In an instant, without thinking or considering any consequences, I turned on my heel and snapped at them, " **SHUT THE F*CK UP!!** " 

At my suddenly loud and coarse language, the women startled and reeled back. "My word" 

"Young Lady. That is no way for you to speak to an adult!!" 

I ground my teeth, hands becoming fists. "You're no adults!! Not proper ones anyhow. Who in the F*cking hell do you two think you are? Badmouthing Naruto like that!! He hasn't done anything!!! You have no right to belittle and berate him!!! Who are you to say it 'serves him right?' Huh? You Effing Retards!!! I oughta knock you both!! You're lucky I don't!! Naruto is one of the best people in the whole freaking universe!!! He's funny and kind and loyal and brave and absolutely amazing!!! You have no right to speak about him as if you know him!!!" 

The two women stared at me speechless but once they found themselves again they tried to act like they were the cat's meow.... "Lady Hyuga... j-just.... just wait until I tell your father, then---" 

I sneered at her and she shut her mouth quickly. I laughed, "My father? You're going to tell my FATHER?" Another laugh. "You. What do you think he'd do? Spank me? Send me to my room? Take away my toys? I'm not the one who'll get punished you know? After all, I am a Hyuga. Heiress to the Clan of the Main Branch Family. Daughter of Hiashi Hyuga. Whose side do you think he'll be on? Huh? Yours? Or Mine?" I finished off my statement with a vile smile that seemed to of scared the shit out of them. 

They were both beginning to cower as realization began dawning on them, even though, I was bluffing. My father would kill me in front of everyone, he doesn't care about me, not anymore. If these women went nagging to him, he'd have me eat dirt to appease them. Can't tell them that though. Ugh, I shudder at the thought.  

Finally they both scampered off, "We won't forget this!!" 

"NEITHER WILL I!!!!!" 

When I turned back around, everyone was staring at me, especially Naruto. His tears were gone, replaced with amazement and awe. I smiled warmly at him, holding my hand out, "C'mere" 

Quickly he took my hand and I snatched his goggles off his head, replacing them with my own headband from around my neck. The others behind me were gasping and whispering now that the tension finally settled but I didn't care, nobody hurts MY Naruto and gets away with it. Nobody. 

"Hinata...." he muttered once I had the band securely around his head. 

I smiled lightly at him. "Don't listen to those creeps, Naru. You and I can share that one, I don't mind. And I don't care what anyone says, you deserve to be a ninja just as much as the rest of us. Hell, you probably deserve it the most" He continued to stare at me speechless but I only smiled warmly at him. "Let's go, we're celebrating tonight. Just you and me" 

He seemed somewhat hesitant before slowly nodding and smiling lightly. "Okay" 

"We'll eat really good food, take tons of pictures and pull as many pranks as possible. It'll be great. I promise!!" 

He finally looked up at me and it once again felt like we were the only two people in the world. He smiled, "I'd like that" 

I smirked, "Of course you would!! Now lets go!!" 

"Okay" 

We spent the rest of the night hanging out until we felt like we were gonna pass out and went back home. Thankfully, Naruto seemed a whole lot better and I was thankful that I could do something to help him this time. 

From now on, I'll do whatever I can for him, no matter what. I'll protect him from the cruel people that try and hurt him, cutting him down and making him think he's not worth shit. I won't stand for it, not anymore. Never again. 

_It's the least I can do, for the man I love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created on [8/21/2017]  
> Published to AO3 [3/11/2018]


	5. Truths and Tricks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The translations for the Japanese Terms will be listed at the END of the chapter.

 

**[Hinata's POV]**

 

 

There was an incessant tapping noise against my window that night, it woke me up, making me irritable -  _I don't like being disturbed from my sleep.... especially not at...._ glancing at the digital clock on my bedside table,  _freaking 4:00 AM in the effing morning!!!!_  Groaning aloud, I slowly pushed myself up into a sitting position and rubbed at my eyes, wondering if getting up would even be worth it.... with my luck, it would be nothing more than a confused bird---

"Hinata!! Are you awake? Hinata!!! Open up!!! I've got sumthin to tell ya' -ttebayo!!!"

My heart began to pound in my chest and I found myself instantly awake and aware of the fact that Naruto - of all people - was currently at my window at 4 AM and trying to sneak into my bedroom. Quickly, I stumbled out of the bed, kicking away the unreasonable bed sheets that are unwilling to properly release me from their unrelenting hold as I lurched for the lock and swung the window open.

"Naruto? What---" He smiled broadly, scrambling into the room and then proceed to grab hold of both my shoulders and shake me wildly to and fro until it looked like the room was spinning.

"Guess What!!! Guess What!!!! Guess What!!!!!! GUESS WHAT!!!!!!!!" I didn't get the opportunity to respond, "I DID IT!!! I FINALLY DID IT HINATA!!!!!!"

Somehow -  _By the Grace of God perhaps?_  - I managed to break out of the vice grip and steadied myself back out again and end the dizzy spell enough to get my thoughts back in order. "Did what?"

He held up something in his hand, it was long and dark blue with a metal slate, the symbol of the Hidden Leaf Village etched into the center of it. My eyes widened drastically as I recognized it for what it was and the reality of what that  _meant_  actually sunk in. "Naruto.... you...." I smiled, my chest filling with pride.

"I Graduated!!! I'm gonna be a Ninja!!!! Believe It!!!!"

"I do believe it!!" I pulled him into a hug, pressing our bodies together as close and as hard as I could. "Naruto. I'm so proud of you!!!" He laughed happily, hugging me with equal force until I felt like I couldn't breathe and we separated again. After a moment or so of catching my breath back and calming down, questions began racing through my mind. "But how? When did this happen?"

He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and gave a closed-eyed smile, "Tonight. About an hour or so ago. Iruka-sensei graduated me, I'll be able to join all of you tomorrow - today - isn't that exciting?!! He also said he'd treat me to ramen!!"

"Yeah, it is exciting... but you didn't answer my question of  _how_. How'd this work out? I don't understand. Explain it to me, what happened to change his mind?"

At this, Naruto became still, his voice quieted down and he avoided my gaze for a moment, which had me instantly worried for the hyper-blonde since it isn't like him. "Naruto? What's wrong?" carefully raising a hand up to place on his shoulder but he quickly backed away from my touch and I felt hurt swell in my chest, replacing the previous pride.  _Naruto?_

".....Ah, that's.... uh..... I uh....." He scoffed wearily, lightly biting his lower lip for a moment, his eyes darting anywhere but at me.

My eyes furrowed slightly in suspicion.  _Is there something he can't tell me? What could be so bad.... that he feels like he can't even look at me?_  I allowed for a long silence to pass before testing my luck, ducking my head to peek under the fringe of his bangs that are blocking my sight of his face.

Whispering softly, so as to not startle him. "Naru?" He finally looked at me again, his eyes watery with unshed tears and I choked back the gasp of air that wanted to escape my throat -  _I've never seen Naruto cry before_. "Naruto.... what's wrong? Tell me. I won't know what's wrong until you tell me.... was it something I said?"

Rapidly shaking his head 'No', I found myself being able to breathe again. Good, it's not because of me - Then there's something else, but what?

"I--I uh.... after you left.... I think it was two hours after you'd gone home, M-Mizuki-sensei.... he showed up out of nowhere and he---he told me that there was another way. A secret way to graduate that nobody else knows about, he said he'd share it with me, told me about a scroll called the 'Sacred Scroll of Sealing' and that if I learned even one of the jutsu's inside of it, Iruka-sensei would HAVE to graduate me.... but, but that wasn't true.... he lied and then, then---"

His breathing became ragged and I quickly led him over to the bed and got him some water, sitting down next to him, rubbing his back.  _Mizuki?_  I didn't have any of that man's classes but I do remember him being the other sensei next to Iruka during the exams.

"That's when he told me.... I finally know now why the villagers hate me, why nobody gives me the time of day.... why I'm always alone.... and, and I want to tell you the truth... I do but.... I'm scared. I'm so scared that once I tell you, then, you're going to see me differently.... that you're going to hate me too and I can't---I can't handle that. You're the only real friend that I have, Hinata"

The tears were coming out full force and I felt like my heart was breaking,  _Naruto. Oh Naru_. Wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into another hug, this time, with his head pressed into the crook of my shoulder as I leaned us both up against the bedframe, petting his hair comfortingly.  _Never_.

"No Naru. I won't hate you, you won't lose me. I promise, no matter what it is, no matter how bad you think it is, I won't leave you, I won't abandon you because of it"

"How do you know? How could you know?" He was trembling in my arms and held onto him even tighter, it hurt, it hurt so much to see him like this.

Hardening my voice so that my resolve will come out clear, leaving no room for him to question it. "I Swear It. I Swear On My Life. No matter what, I will  **NEVER**  think less of you. I will  **NEVER EVER**  hate you.... no matter what it is, you can tell me and I will understand. I'll support you in everything you do, cause I love you.... do you understand that?"

A long moment of silence passed again, with him trying to catch his breath back and with me trying to ease his trembling by giving him every ounce of affection I could as I held him close, whispering assurances in his ear. It didn't occur to me the full weight or implications of either of our words until after I had the chance to really contemplate them: ' _you're the only real friend that I have_ ' and ' _I love you_ '

My heart began to race a little bit faster and I felt heat in my face - I knew for certain that I was blushing -  _Oh gosh_.... this might just be the best night of my life..... but then I realized what I was thinking and mentally berated myself. ' _Stupid, stupid, stupid!! Naruto's having a breakdown and I'm getting high off my fantasies. I'm horrible!!_ ' Focusing back to Naruto, continuing my ministrations until he finally settled back down and decided to finish the story.

"You know about the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon that attacked the village 12 years ago?"

"Yes. According to the history books, there was a Chakra Beast that attacked Konoha when the Fourth Hokage was alive, a lot of lives were lost that day, even Lord 4th's and his wife's trying to stop it. What about it?"

He took a deep breath. "Mizuki told me, that the beast was sealed inside of me the day I was born. That  ** _I AM_**  the the Nine-Tails, that it's taken over my body and  _ **THAT'S**_  why I'm hated, why the adults all treated me like dirt, why none of the kids were ever allowed near me, why I've been shunned all my life. They hate my very existence... and because of this, I'll never be accepted in this village.... the Fox that killed so many people, including Iruka-sensei's parents, is inside my body..... it all makes sense now. It was never because of anything I did. It's all because of what that damned fox did---- I'm being hated and blamed for crimes I didn't even commit!! And it  ** _HURTS_**. It hurts so damn much Hinata.... I don't know what to do...."

Once he was finished, he buried himself even deeper into me, the trembling having returned full-force. I took in a breath, sighing heavily as I processed the information he just shared with me. It really does make sense now, why it was the villagers acted the way that they did.... but they're damn fools, it's not Naruto himself that they hate, it the creature dwelling inside of him, the creature Naruto didn't even know was inside of him, that he has no control over. It's not his fault, they shouldn't outcast him for the sins of a Beast.

Anger blossomed in my heart, my chest tightened with unspoken emotion. I could kill them, those bastards, those idiots, those fools... how dare they?  _How dare they?_  Tangling my fingers back into his hair, taking a few more deep breaths. The last thing the poor guy needs, is to think that I'm upset with him.... when it's really  ** _THEM_**  I wish to tear into shreds.

"Hey, Naruto?" He tensed but I ignored it, "I for one, am so very glad that you exist" his breath hitched and I smiled, "It's alright, I understand, it's okay. But Naru.... there's something you need to understand as well" Carefully, I loosened my grip and forced him to look me in the eyes, giving him a warm smile to assure him.

Once I was certain that I had his attention, I continued. "It wasn't your fault. You are not to blame. Whatever the Fox did while he was running free was  ** _HIS_**  own doing, it had  ** _NOTHING_**  to do with you or who you are now, so don't you  ** _EVER_**  think that it does. I care about you deeply, no Demon Fox is going to scare me off, alright? Do you understand? Nothing's changed. You're still my friend. You're still the same goofy knucklehead that I've always known you to be.... the same energetic blonde, the same master of pranks that I admire, the same guy who eats 500 bowls of ramen in one sitting and the same guy who is going to become the Hokage one day"

He snorted as I began to list all of the grand aspects that make him Naruto Uzumaki and the tension finally seemed to ease out of him until a laugh broke out. "Thanks Hinata. Thank You So Much. Really... Thank You"

With the tension, fear and uncertainty gone, he settled back down into me and after a few minutes fell asleep in my arms. All I could do was smile warmly and hold him close, I can't do much to protect him right now.... from everything in this world that will surely be thrown at him in the coming days, once we're assigned to teams and begin accepting missions.... but one day, I'll become strong. Strong enough to protect him from all the evils in this world.... but until then, all I can do is stay beside him, hold him, support and encourage him.

I will love him until the day I die.

**+++**

We were at the Hokage's Building, getting our pictures taken for our Ninja Registration Papers, the documents that prove your status as a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. Before we got there though, Naruto and I had spent 4 hours trying to figure out what he wanted the picture to look like, with him wanting white face paint with red swirls and designs all over his face.... and me.... just wanting him to not look like a complete idiot - So we compromised and I painted his face for him. He was so proud, I barely stopped myself from rolling my eyes. It was cute though, how seriously he was taking it, while at the same time completely disregarding the fact it will be looked down upon as him not taking it seriously. 

 

                                                                                       

 

I went first and then waited outside the building for him to finish up.

"Hey. How'd it go?"

He huffed in annoyance. "The old man forced me to retake the photo, he doesn't understand true art or manliness when he see's it!!"

I smirked.  _Well, I did tell him..._  "I'm sorry" Giving him a firm pat on the shoulder.

He smiled, "Eh. It's alright. I'll get over it"

A few seconds later, I sensed someone following us - So did Naruto - I raised an eyebrow at him and he squinted his eyes, turning around to look behind us.... there was a bunched up fabric the same color as the ground behind us in a ball.... with tiny shoes and feet sticking out from the bottom....  _whose that supposed to fool?_  I scoffed quietly, with Naruto being the only one close enough to hear it, he gave me a look in return.

When we turned and began walking again, I heard the rustling of the tarp-thing that he used as he pulled it off.... then I continued to hear him as his footsteps were fast behind us, trying to keep up with our strides despite the fact we were walking normally - That means he's inexperienced and smaller than us. Just a kid.

Then, without warning, Naruto jumped and turned around while pointing an accusing finger. "Stop Following Us!!! What is it now?!"

The kid -  _whoever he was_  - was now pressed up against the fence on our left, another tarp that supposed to match the fence (except the lines on the tarp were going horizontal whereas the actual fence lines were vertical,  _Pfft. Amature._ ) with both his hands curled around the edges and his brown hair sticking up and not covered in the least.  _He's really not good at this is he?_

Naruto began twitching, obviously unimpressed. "Your camouflage is pathetic"

I began laughing out loud, holding onto my sides so as to not fall over, "Well, what did you expect? He's nothing like us!! He hasn't been training long enough"

Next thing I know, the kid is also laughing, only... he seems to of ignored the fact he was impossibly obvious. He lowered the tarp to reveal his face - Yup a child. 

 

 

"You've seen through my disguise..." He lowered it even further, revealing a yellow shirt with Konoha's symbol in red and a blue scarf, also with shorts and that strange headgear on his head....  _I don't know what it's supposed to be? A helmet? A hat? Weird_. "Your reputation is well earned." He walked directly up to us and pointed into Naruto's face, "I will allow you to make me your apprentice"

"Eh?" he looked so confused and I snickered into my hands.

"But you must first teach me that 'Sexy Jutsu' Technique you used to beat Grandpa Hokage"

AH, he saw the infamous sexy no jutsu. Pfft. Oh, this can only end in disaster - _Grandpa Hokage? He's Lord 3rd's Grandson? Huh. Didn't know he had a grandson_. Giving a small shrug to myself, _whatever_.

Naruto crossed his arms and turned away from him. "You gotta be kidding."

"I beg you to say yes, Boss!!"

"Huh?"  _That caught his attention._  "Boss?"

"Boss! Boss! Boss!"

Naruto scratched at the back of his head, "I guess I have no choice"

Smiling at them both, I decided it would be fine if I left the two of them to their own devices, "Well. This was fun. See you around Naru, go easy on the kid"

"What?" He grabbed at my arm before I could leave. "No way. You're coming too"

My eyes widened, "What?"

"Hey, by the way, who is this woman anyways?" The kid, finally seeming to acknowledge my presence, gives me a once over with squinted eyes. "Are you also one of the Boss' underlings?"

My eye twitched. "Underling? I prefer the term Henchmen, and no. If anything, I'm his Partner. And if he wants to go ahead and take you as his apprentice, that's his business, it's got nothing to do with me"

"Partner?" He blinked and then an idea seemed to of clicked in his brain. I don't know what kind of mental images he was imagining but his face turned red and he got this sly look to him, sorta gave me the creeps. "Alright. I'll accept you as the Boss' Partner, his second in command. Sukeban-sama"

I sighed. Meaning both  _Delinquent Girl and Boss Girl_..... "Great" I think the sarcasm in my words escaped from both their hearing.

 **+++**  

"Listen. In order to become a skilled Ninja, you must first learn how to control your Chatora"

"Chatora?"

"I think you mean, Chakra, Naruto"

"Yeah, what Sukeban-sama said"

He flinched. "Silence! That's what a real Ninja calls it!" He then turned to me, accusingly, "You shouldn't question your partner, Sukeban-sama!! You'll confuse my henchman"

I rolled my eyes.  _He's gonna be calling me that as well?_  "Hai. Hai. Oyabun-sama" He seemed surprised that I called him that yet somewhat pleased with himself.

"Oh! I didn't know that!"  _This kid is an idiot._  At that exact moment, Naruto sighed in relief and wiped some sweat off his brow, he's totally bulshitting his way through all this.

"Listen. Chakra essentially means..."

The kid - whose name I have yet to learn - cut him off and began to recite the textbook answer. "Basically, it is the energy needed in order to use jutsu"

Naruto's eyes widened, "Huh?"

I snickered and elbowed him, "This is what you get for sleeping in class~" I can't help but tease him often.

He shot me a glare, "Shut up"

 _No, literally, he was reciting the answers off of the scroll that he pulled out of no-where._  Hahaha. Naruto, of course, had yet to notice too lost in the shock.

"In other words, fundamentally Ninja Arts combine the chakra, the physical energy accumulated from each cell of the body, with spiritual energy intensified through training and experience. This combined with energy is summoned with certain hand signs."

A dawning seemed to come over the blonde, "You made me think you knew all that, when you were just reading from a scroll!"

Snickering again, "If you'd been paying attention, you would've noticed~"

Again, he shot a glare at me, "Not helping Sukeban"

I shrugged, still retaining my smugness. Hahaha. 

**+++**

"Much has been said about perfecting Ninja Techniques, but it really boils down to just one thing."

"And what is that?"

"Hard work and guts"

"Hard work and guts?"

My face blanked. "Are you really just going to be repeating everything he says?"

"That's right" They ignored me. "So be ready for the challenging tasks I will give you."

"Hai, Oyabun-sama!!!"

_Why am I even here?_

"Good. Let's start right now. Transform for me"

"Huh?"

"Let me see first, how much you already know"

"But, what do I transform into?"

At this, Naruto took a moment to look around and then spotted a pretty lady with long brown hair in a ponytail and a dark blue... I'm just gonna say Kimono cause I'm not into fashion and am not that good at naming the kind of clothing it is unless it's obvious.... you know? Keh.

"Okay... First, transform into that lady"

"An easy task, Oyabun-sama!" he put his hands together for the seal, "Transform" a puff of smoke surrounded him and then..... "Well, do I look like her?" 

 

 

"No. Not even close Ototo. You made her body look fat, her boobs are too big, your face looks like a man thanks to the creepy facial hair, her eyebrows look like a unibrow, the ears are too big, the eyes are slanted and your cheeks are way too puffed out and the hair while, okay in color and style, seems like you just rolled out of bed and okay, the clothing is good, so I'll give you 2 points. But all in all, she look hideous"

He seemed disappointed, "Agh. Only 2 points? Man...."

Naruto on the other hand, tried to be nice, despite looking like he was going to be sick just looking at her. "Well... the clothes do and...."

Apparently the woman he was imitating saw what was happening and was pissed off, "And what's so similar about that?!"

Before the woman could hit Naruto, I grabbed him by the arm and jerked him back a step or so, causing the woman to swing and miss, almost losing her balance in the process. Once she realized what had happened, she turned her glare to me but that didn't hold up for very long once she got a decent look at me, or rather, my eyes that held an activated Byakugan and she gasped.

"Lady. You better think long and hard before you try and pull something on me or my friend"

She flinched a bit in fear and nodded before moving over to the kid - who undid the henge - and began to scold him gently instead. "Honorable Grandson. If you will transform into me, at least try to look a little cuter, okay?" then proceeded to walk away as quickly as possible.

The kid then turned to me, slightly trembling, "She's scary... but you're scarier than her Sukeban-sama"

I smirked, giving him a toothy grin - or rather, my imitation of a toothy grin, the kind Kiba tends to give - "Believe It!!"

"Say, why am I the one she came after to hit? I didn't even do anything...."

Crossing my arms under my chest, "I can think of two reasons"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Two? What are they?"

I frowned, the first one was rather obvious 'You got that fox inside of ya' but I really don't want to bring that up right now... especially not in front of the kid, the other one is probably cause she didn't want to get reported for bringing harm upon Lord Third's 'Honorable Grandson'.... Tch. I eyed him for a moment, it seems he too was waiting to see what I would say.

Sighing heavily, "You know what, forget it. It isn't important. Let's move on shall we?" I walked past them without giving them the chance to respond. 

**+++**

We somehow ended up in front of a store that sells dirty magazines. A sweatdrop formed on my temple,  _ah Kami-sama, please give me the patience to deal with this....._

"Okay! Next. We'll do some research on sexiness!"

"Hai! Oyabun-sama!!"

 _Again. Why am I here?_  "You two go on without me, I'll just be---" Before I could escape, Naruto grabbed my arm and dragged me along, quietly opening the door (the guy at the desk was sleeping) and then forcing me in front of him and shoving me from behind until I relented - Grudgingly.

Naruto went for the first magazine that he saw and pulled it out, handing it to the kid -  _He's being a really bad example right now_. 

 

 

Whispering heatedly, "Naru. I'm a girl for heavens sakes, I don't wanna look at busty women!!!!"

He rolled his eyes, like I'd just told him the sky was blue and the Hokage's hat was red before pulling out a magazine with a picture of a sexy shirtless man on the cover. My face heated up, I just know it did, the smug look on Naruto's face says it all.

Avoiding eye contact, I snatched it from his hands and huffed in defeat. "Fine. You win, happy?"

His foxy grin was all the response I'd gotten. A few minutes passed with all of us ogling the models but most of the time, I was picturing what Naruto would look like when he was an adult and how he'd look when shirtless as well.... just, lots and lots of dirty thoughts.  _Damn, I need to get a hold of myself!!_

Before any of us knew it, the old man at the counter woke up and was looking dangerously close to killing us all on the spot. "I told you, I don't allow reading here, Naruto"

I briskly set my own magazine down and snuck out while he was distracted by the boys.  _Sorry, Naru... kid.... I can't save you this time~_

When they were kicked out of the building and the store owner was nowhere in sight, I rejoined them. Naruto pointed at me accusingly, "You abandoned me!! Traitor!!"

I scoffed, "I didn't abandon you. I made a strategic escape. There's a difference!!"

He seemed unbelieving but the kid seemed mildly impressed. "That's our Sukeban-sama for ya!! I'm certain that your great skill and intelligence is what's kept you by the Boss' side all this time!!"

Did the kid just compliment me? More heat rushed to my face and I felt like I couldn't breathe for a moment as I inhaled and avoided eye contact, a touch of pride and gratitude swelling in my chest. "Uh, T-Thank You. Ototo-kun"

He beamed at me and I couldn't help sending him a warm smile in return. _Maybe the kid's not so bad_  

"Yokoso, Ane-sama"

**+++**

And now, we are in front of the public bath-house, right, because nothing could possibly go wrong here.

"This is your last test. Put all of your effort into it!"

"Yes Boss!!"

"I don't think this is such a great idea boys...."

They ignored me, yet again, this seems to be a recurring phenomenon. For that last freaking time today, I'm gonna ask:  _Why Am I Here?_

They both transformed, Naruto into his sexy jutsu - Thankfully this time, with clothing on - Looking rather pretty, I must admit. Whereas the kid.... is still horrible at this. He gave himself a big head with a half a tuff of hair splayed out on the top/back of his head, freakish fish lips, fat cheeks, squinty eyes, saggy boobs and chubby body frame.... aka: U-G-L-Y. 

 

 

Mentally sighing, "Ototo, you're never gonna fool anyone like that..." Shaking my head.

This time, I didn't even try to get away, I just leaned back against the outside wall and ignored Naruto's plea for me to go with them. "No way. I put up with everything else but I will NOT be a part of this. Nuh-Uh. Go on to your graves without me"

Once they gave up on me and walked in, I counted down.... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... and---- Screaming came out of the bath-house. I knew it would end up like this, it's not the first time Naru had pulled this prank. "Naruto! It's you again!!"

This time, he really did get beat up and was sporting all kinds of red scratch marks. You would of thought he went at it with a cat, Hehehe. We then retreated to the forest.

**+++**

"Why am I the only one who got beat up?"

"Sorry" the kid muttered.

"That time you deserved it"

He glared at me and I smiled in a predatory fashion, "Hey, don't be glaring at me. I told you it was a bad idea. You ignored me, Again"

He sighed in defeat, "Alright, you were right alright? Give it a rest"

I snickered at his expense - _Maybe it was worth being dragged along just for this no?_

The kid seemed to of been pouting, It's because I'm the Hokage's Grandson."

"Don't worry about it"

"Huh?"

"You're now ready to perform the Sexy Jutsu" He gave a thumbs up, "You just need more practice"

The kid stared up at Naruto in amazement. "Hai. Oyabun!!"

"Okay, keep in mind.... the point is for 'boom boom boom!" He raised a fist into the air, "Now do it!!!"

"Hai. Oyabun! Transform!!!" Once again. It was ugly and ugly chubby person in a bikini with fat lips, squinty eyes, excessively large boobs and spiked up hair....  _this kid needs help_. "What do you think?"

"Ugly!!!"

"That won't do!! More slender." -Naru

"Hai! Oyabun!" A poof of smoke, "Is this okay?"

"Ewww!! No!!" I reeled back from sheer disgust.

"Not yet. More attractive." -Naru

"Yes Boss!!" poof of smoke, "How about now?" the voice was different - more annoying, ugh.

"No Way In Hell!!!"  _I think I might die_. 

**+++**

After a few hours of that nonsense, we decided we needed a break so we found the nearest vending machine and got some snacks and drinks. Sitting on a log with me and Naruto on each end and the kid in the middle - Really now, I should probably learn his name.... unless I'm gonna call him Ototo forever? Haha.

"You know, I've been wondering.... You seem obsessed with beating your Grandpa Hokage"

He made a face and then looked sad. "My name is Konohamaru. It was Grandpa who gave me that name. He named me after our village."

FINALLY, I KNOW THE KID'S NAME!!! Konohamaru, Konohamaru!!! Thank You!!!

"It should be easy for everyone here to remember, but nobody ever calls me by that name. When they see me, all they see is the grandson of Lord Hokage. No one sees me for who I really am. I can't stand it anymore. That's why.... That's why I want the title of Lord Hokage now"

"Baka, who do you think will accept you huh?"

"Huh?"

"You won't win the title that easily, you know."

"What?!"

"It's not that simple"

"He's right Konohamaru, it takes a lot of work. A lot of effort, you can't just become the Hokage whenever you feel like it"

At this, Konohamaru's attention snapped to me, eyes wide. "Y-You.... said my name?!"

I smiled at him, "Course I did. It's your name isn't it? Though, to be honest, I spent the whole day with you not knowing your name until now, so now that I know it, I'll use it often. How's that sound?"

He looked like he was on the brink of tears - joyful, I hope - as he nodded so fast it looked like his head would snap off. "Y-Yeah!! I'd like that!! I'd like that a lot!! Arigato Sukeban-sama!!" A thought just seemed to of occurred to him, "Oh yeah... I never got your name either...."

I laughed, "Hinata. It's Hinata Hyuga, and don't you forget it, alright? And I'll never forget yours"

He smiled brightly. "DEAL!!"

"Oi"

"Huh?"

_Oops, it seems like I had interrupted him._

"Don't get sidetracked, we were about to have a serious conversation!!"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Sorry Naru"

He shook his head, seeming to get back on track. Like I was going to say, if you're really serious about gaining the title of Lord Hokage..."

"Eh?"

Naruto's face got this predatory gleam to them and my heart fluttered,  _he looks so cool when he gets serious like this_. "You'll have to beat me first!"

Then, just like that, there was dead air all around us and I sighed aloud. "Really Naru."

He shrugged, "What?"

"You make all that fuss about my interrupting you, then once you say what you wanted.... nothing but silence remains in its wake? Really? If that was all you were gonna say then why's it matter if I interrupted? Konohamaru and I were having a moment!! We were bonding. Right? Konohamaru?"

He smiled brightly at me, "Right!"

Then, as luck would have it, not even a second later ---- "I have found you!" there was a weird guy dressed in black with sunglasses and a bandana covering his head standing in the branches overhead.

"Huh?"

"Jeez. You two really need a better response than 'huh? and what?' like, seriously, it's grating on my nerves"

They both turned away from me sheepishly, the odd guy jumped down and the look on Naruto's face was all I needed to go by to know -  _I don't like this guy at all_.

"Honorable Grandson. We have to go now"

"Hey, he's got a name ya'know? It's Konohamaru, try using it more often"

He gave me a distasteful glance but didn't say anything to that before acting like I'd never even spoken.  _What is it with people and ignoring me? I'm gonna effing scream!!! The next person to ignore me, I'm gonna rip their freaking head off!!!!_

"No way!"

"I want to beat Grandpa right now so I can win the title of Lord Hokage! Don't get in my way!"

The weirdo -whose name I don't know- slowly starting advancing on us. "A Hokage must first know about virtue, honor, etiquette, wisdom, loyalty, faith, judgement, obedience and all that. He must be skilled at more than a thousand techniques.... and then....."

"I think that you're exaggerating there just a bit" I muttered sarcastically.

He glared at me, cold and hard, as if he were only just seeing me for the first time.  ** _Pisses me off_**. Just as he was about to open his mouth an retort, Konohamaru preformed his Henge.

"Transform!" this time, I was impressed, the woman he turned into was actually decent - thankfully there were clouds blocking the view of the indecent parts but overall.  _Good Job, Kid_. "Take this! Sexy Jutsu!" The man in question was wide eyed, jaw hanging open and bleeding from the nose. Yet he was still standing. "What? it didn't work?"

I smirked. "50 Points Konohamaru!!"

"What Kind Of A Disgraceful Jutsu Is That?!! I AM A GENTLEMAN!!! Such vulgar attacks will never work on me!!"

This time, we ignored him, which was refreshing as Konohamaru turned to me. "What do you mean by 50? 50 out of what?"

"50 out of 100"

"Why only 50?"

"Cause you didn't make him faint. Naruto can make the majority of people faint, but hey, this is the best transformation you've done yet so be proud of yourself!!"

He sighed, somewhat dejected, "Well, at least it's better than 2 points"

I patted him on the back, "There, you see. Look at the bright side!!"

Rudely enough, as we were talking, the creep walked over and began tugging on the end of Konohamaru's scarf like a leash, trying to forcibly drag him away from us. I'm angry again.

"Quit that!!" I tried to get the scarf off of his neck and yank it out of the dude's hands at the same time.

"Honorable Grandson! That rascal will only make you into an imbecile!---"

"Hey!! Watch Your Mouth Creeper!!!---"

"Stick with me and... you will gain a shortcut towards becoming the Fifth Hokage. C'mon, let's go!"

"No Way!"

It was at this point that I finally got the scarf off from around Konohamaru's neck and the creeper went smashing into the tree in front of him face first with me falling backwards on my ass and the kid in my lap protectively. I laughed loudly. "HAH! Serves Ya Right!!"

He got up and growled at me, "Why You!!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 

 

 

I blinked, Oh, so that was the skill he learned from the scroll.... nice, maybe I can get him to teach it to me too? That would be cool.

"WOW!! Fantastic!!!" Konohamaru yelled with complete awe.

I squealed. "I KNOW RIGHT?!!"

The entire area seemed to of been covered by clones, it was awesome!!

The creep on the other hand wasn't impressed or intimidated as he pushed up his glasses and huffed like the snot he is. "Ha! That's Nothing. I am a distinguished teacher---"

"You're nothing more than a perverted creeper to me~"

He glared at me again, "Shut up!"

"Make me~! Jerkov!!!!"

More growling from him, "I am not as weak as Mizuki---"

I blinked, "Wait. Mizuki fell victim to the Sexy Jutsu too? Ewww, what a pervert. A creepy old f*cking---"

"Would You Just Be Quiet?!! Really Now!! You should not use such foul language!! You are a Lady!!"

"Yeah? Whatta you care? You're just as bad as Mizuki. You spout nonsense like two rabbits in heat---"

His face went red, "What is WRONG with you?"

I smiled demonically at him, "I don't know. Perhaps I was dropped on my head as a child? Perhaps it was due to my being kidnapped and tortured at a young age? Or maybe.... I'm just insane?!"

He seemed taken aback but Naruto taunted him back into the prior conversation.  _Ruining my fun_. Just as I was about to pout though, Naruto and his clones - all at the same time - Henged into the Sexy Jutsu and went at the dude 'Oh, Master Ebisu' - Huh, so that was his name.

In no time flat, the pervert Ebisu sprung a bloody leak and was literally jetted up into the air and landed harshly on the ground again and he was K.O'd!!!  ** _That made my entire day!!!!_**

"I call it the Harem Jutsu!!"

**+++**

The sun was setting and I finally calmed the hell back down again, returned Konohamaru's scarf to him while Naruto rested for a bit.

"I can't even beat that four eyed teacher of mine! I want the title of Lord Hokage so badly!! I want to be recognized by everybody! But I keep failing!!"

"You think it's that easy?"

"Eh?"

"It's given only to the greatest ninja in the village. Everybody must learn to believe in you. I've been through a lot already.... it's been one struggle after another, but after all that, I found those who accept me. I had to go through a lot just for one, let alone two"

I couldn't help but smile when he glanced at me for a moment. Aww.

"You had better push yourself."

"For what?"

"The path of getting the title, Lord Hokage, is a brutal one. There's no such thing as a shortcut."

A realization seems to of dawned on the kid but then he steeled himself and turned his back to us. "Who do you think you are, lecturing me like that? I won't be your apprentice anymore." then to look cool, he shifted slightly to face us over his shoulder, "From now on, you're my rival"

They both nodded and smiled at each other. Ah man, this is too much, I'm gonna fangirl if this keeps up.

"Unfortunately for you, tomorrow Hinata and I graduate from the Ninja Academy. Still, I'll consider you and equal someday when we fight for the title of Lord Hokage. Let's look forward to that Konohamaru."

And on that note, to make himself look even cooler, Naruto turned on his heel and began walking away, with me of course trailing along behind him.

**+++**

We made our way back into the city, the street lights and the signs from the surrounding buildings the only things keeping our path lit. Glancing over at Naruto beside me as we walked, a permanent smile on my face.

"You did good today. I'm proud of you"

He chuckled in response. "Yeah?"

"Uh-Huh. You looked really cool today. It was awesome!"

"I taught Konohamaru a lot"

"That you did"

"And I kicked Ebisu's sorry ass"

"Indeed. This calls for a celebration!"

"Celebration? As in...."

"Yup" I caught his hand in mine, ignoring the widening of his eyes as I began to tug him along. "Ramen, all you can eat, my treat"

The look in his eyes was beyond satisfying. "Yosh! Then what are we walking for? Let's book it!!" Then, before I knew it.... he was the one dragging me around by our connected hands - He has yet to let go, but I didn't mind.

It's good enough for now, just being with him like this, as friends - until he's ready, I won't take anything that isn't offered by him first, well.... nothing that matters anyways. Hahaha

If there's one thing people overlook about me, it's my devious streak. Perhaps Naruto doesn't realize it yet but... Yeah, This is a date.

It's totally a date. No tricks.... okay, a tiny trick but I was telling him the truth. That makes it okay right? Hehehe. One day, Naruto. One day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created on [9/13/2017]  
> Published to AO3 [3/11/2018] 
> 
>  
> 
> [Translations]
> 
> "Oyabun" {Boss}
> 
> "Sukeban" {Meaning both Delinquent Girl and Boss Girl}
> 
> "Hai" {Yes}
> 
> "Yokoso" {Welcome}
> 
> "Baka" {Idiot}
> 
> "Ane" {Big Sister}
> 
> "Arigato" {Thank You}
> 
> "-Sama" {Japanese Honorific}
> 
> "-Kun" {Japanese Honorific}
> 
> "Oi" {An interjection in various languages}


End file.
